


Christmas special

by LegendaryFanby



Series: WASHTDWASWTTTBF [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Superheroes, Supervillains, maybe not like their first kisses but their first kisses together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby





	Christmas special

  Nathan was sad, lonely, not depressed, but definitely down.

What was he doing with his life? Yeah, teacher and "hero". But what else? He doesn't have anybody. At least not relationship-wise. It's just him. And human interaction is just something you need; you can be the least romantic person ever, but you still need someone to love you. 

 Nathan sat out on a fire escape. Just watching the cars drive underneath him, the people walking trying to get to where they need to be whether it be very last minute Christmas gifts or their families' houses. He didn't even realize Jinx was there. Of course he was on guard once he did realize he was there, Jinx is a criminal after all. But he looked almost.. Somber. He approached Nathan carefully. " _Merry Christmas._ "

"Merry Christmas." Nathan said back on instinct, but then realized he genuinely meant it. He hoped his enemy was having a better holiday. 

 Jinx looked at the part of the escape above their heads. There hung mistletoe, perfectly between them. Jinx pointed up. Nathan's eyes followed, and widened when he realized what it was. He'd never been kissed under mistletoe except for one time when he was a kid and it didn't count because it was a family member. Jinx stood in front of Nathan, placed his hands on his shoulders, leaned in and kissed him as perfect as a hallmark movie. 

Nathan kissed back. 

It felt like when your sibling rubs their sock-covered feet on the carpet and touches you, but of course neither of them will ever admit that horrible synonym for feeling a "spark". Maybe they actually shocked each other since it is winter, but Jinx likes to think it's something way cheesier than that. 

 Nathan thinks it too, but only for a split second. They'll recall this moment some time afterwards and they'll associate it with the best Christmas ever, even if it's subconsciously.


End file.
